Chained Assassin
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: Did you ever wonder what L's view on crime would be if he was in a different profession? What if he was trained to be something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Note to Readers: As promised, I'm writing a Death Note L x Light AU. I will tell you, you have to have an open mind about the characters, but I don promise a good story. So, for starters, no Death Note, as in the book it's self, meaning I don't think there will be any appearances from Ryuk and Rem (sorry, even though I do love the apple eating shinigami, it just doesn't go with the plot I have in mind.) Light and L are about the same age, somewhere around 17 or 18. Light is still his smart self and L has all of his sweet loving qualities BUT he's not exactly a detective... Not exactly, but sort of close. They of course still look the same; though have slightly different wardrobes... If you like action and super ninja like stuff, you're sure to be please with this. **

Something to Ponder: Didn't you ever wonder what L's view on criminals would be if he didn't follow the profession he was originally trained for? What if he was trained in a different profession?

Light never gave much thought towards the quiet emo-like boy who sat in the back of his Life and Family development class. As a matter of fact, he never gave much thought to the class period; he found the subject quiet pointless. All that was really taught were simple communication skills and parenting 1.0.1. Light never even thought about starting a family, it was simply a matter he wasn't particularly interested in. He received his energy from being alone. A perfect example of an introvert. Sure he had several friends flocking him to and from classes, but he never had a true relationship with any of them. Even his girlfriend of three months, Misa Amane, didn't know the real Light. Truth be told, he only kept her around to be normal, so he wouldn't be singled out. Just following the motions of the average high school student. He felt dead inside. Nothing really peaked his interests anymore. He simply studied day in and day out, preparing himself for college.

A tall grey and brown haired man entered the classroom with a heavy looking box, setting it on the table with an almost silent grunt and turned to face his awaiting, and curious, class. "Good morning students. I do believe your wondering what it is I have brought to you today, am I correct?" No one was even slightly interested. "This is your next big assignment. I will ask that you bare with me until I have finished explaining." Still, no one cared. It was a Friday, the only thing the students cared about was looking forward to the unusually long weekend of three days that awaited them after this class. The old man reached into the box and pulled an object out that made a distinct clinging noise that caught every ones attention. The teacher displayed a sample of the boxes contents.

"Ooh, Kinky." Called a student from someone in the room.

"I didn't know this was sex E.D, Mr." joked another.

Light gave his teacher an unsettled look. There before him, his teacher held up a pair of handcuffs with a six-foot chain in the middle. "Settle down, now." The teacher grumbled, disapproving of his student's behavior. "I will be splitting you up into teams of two. I have already distinguished the teams, pairing you with someone who I believe to be your exact opposite. For the whole weekend, I will assign you to be handcuffed to a partner. For obvious reasons, I have assigned you to someone of the same gender." As soon as he said it, giggles arose across the class. "But you are aloud 30 minute breaks from the handcuffs for things such as shower and changing clothes. Anything longer than 30 minutes will result in a notification to myself and a failure of your assignment. Are their any questions?.. Yes, Light."

"Sir, what exactly is the point of this assignment?" Light questioned, though not caring that he would be chained with someone else for three days.

"Excellent question, Light." The man began. "There will always be disagreements between you and other people, simply because different views on subjects. In this, I hope you will become accustom to just rolling with others ideas. And another thing, I have already contacted your parents to inform them about the assignment, all the parents accepted the possibility of housing another student for three days. So that is your first task, deciding whose house you stay at. And without further Ado, I shall assign you your partners, handcuff the both of you and you will both receive a key." After announcing the instructions, he read aloud the partners, most pairs resulting in groans or high fives. Light eagerly awaited his name until he and one other student were left. "And that leaves us with Light and Ryuzaki."

Light looked back at the raven-haired boy in the back, who was staring back at him. He was defiantly different looking. He sported a black hoodie that looked as if it could be a size too large, dark blue jeans that looked slightly too large as well, and he wasn't sitting, but perching in his seat, his thumb nail ever so slightly grazing his bottom lip. The kid looked as if he hadn't slept or had a decent meal in ages and his pale porcelain complexion revealed he didn't exactly enjoy 'fun in the sun'. It could be worse, Light thought, he could've been stuck with someone who drinks their body weight in sake every night.

Both boys went to the front of the room to receive their handcuffs like they watched the rest of the class, then returned to two available seats relatively close to each other. An awkward silence stirred between the two as the rest of the class loudly discussed their housing plans. Finally Light spoke. "Uhm... I don't think I formally introduced myself." Light held out his free hand. "I'm Light Yagami."

"Ryuzaki." Nodded the pale boy, not acknowledging Yagami's hand.

"So... Should we stay at my house? Or yours? Or should we alternate-" Light began awkwardly.

"I don't associate with multiple people well... I suppose it would be logical to reside at my apartment in this event." Light marveled at Ryuzaki's voice, it was so deep, yet so smooth and unfazed by the current situation. Light had never heard Ryuzaki say more the a few words at a time, and now, he just wished for him to speak more... He shook the thoughts from his head.

"That sounds fine." Light commented, struggling to keep his voice even. This was when the bell rung, class was dismissed, and Light was chained to Ryuzaki, the mystery boy for the next three days.

The End. Of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this! I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, I apologize that this was pretty short, but I couldn't think of another stopping point in the near future. I hope that little bit Light was thinking satisfies just for now, but trust me, there's more where that came from, and remember, we don't know what L is thinking during all this, now do we? Anyways, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note to Readers: Yay! your back! guess I didn't bore you to death with the first chapter. Well, even though I have updated new stories like crazy this weekend, please don't expect the same during the week due to the fact that I am balancing high school and college classes from 7 a.m to 5 p.m. Anyways, enough about my personal life, on to stuff about the story.**

**Major changes and adjustments in this chapter, I plan on making everything move kinda fast at the end, so please don't think that is just simply a flaw in my writing style. So, yeah.**

Ryuzaki sat silently on Light's bed, knees drawn up to his chest, as Light packed the essentials for his three-day stay. "So, do you have any siblings?" Light asked, trying to make small talk.

"No." Ryuzaki muttered, his bare toes thumping against one another.

"Oh so your an only child, huh?"

"Not exactly. I'm an orphan."

"Oh..." Light said, awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. "I-I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I've managed." Ryuzaki said lightly.

"So... You're adopted?" Light asked, hoping they weren't going to stay at a foster home through the weekend. He heard kids there were pretty rough, especially the older ones.

"In a way, I guess you could call it that. I have a guardian, if that's what you mean. And no, I don't live in an orphanage." Ryuzaki continued, as if hearing the question Light was thinking to himself.

"Well that's cool..." Light mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

Once Light checked and re-checked his bag for all the essentials, he said his goodbyes and the two boys were out the door and on their way to Ryuzaki's apartment.

The apartment room itself was extremely nice, but under furnished. All the walls were painted a pale off white, off to the right was a single hallway consisting of two doors, to the left was the kitchen and at the front door was the main living room area. The living room only contained a nice looking leather couch with a medium sized flat screen in front of it and a small mahogany coffee table in between the two. Over all, the apartment looked almost unlived in, everything was spotless.

"R-Ryuzaki, do you live here alone?" Light asked, taking in the almost bare apartment.

"Yes... Well, technically no, but-" Ryuzaki was quickly cut off by a high pitched squealing noise coming from down the hallway that made Light jump. A tiny jet black kitten with a white tipped tail quickly made its way over to Ryuzaki and clawed its way up his baggy clothes to perch on his shoulder, a purr rumbling in his chest as he licked Ryuzaki on the cheek. Ryuzaki looked unfazed as Light gave him a questioning glance. "Light, meet Paws. Paws, Light. I do hope you don't mind cats, Light, though Paws is the only one that shares this apartment with me." Paws looked at Light, cocked his head and began batting at the stranger's nose, careful not to extend his tiny claws.

"No I don't mind," Light said, still confused about the whole situation. Ryuzaki really didn't seem to be the cat person type, but hey, everyone's different.

"Well, seeing as the chain is only six foot, I suppose we will be sharing a room." Ryuzaki commented, his voice still holding the velvety quality Light enjoyed. "Just leave your bag anywhere... Do you like tea?"

Light set his bag on the coffee table, careful to leave some slack on the chain. Light felt a little uneasy. Sure he was relieved Ryuzaki was being a bit more kind to him, but it seemed forced, almost like an act. "Sure." Light replied cautiously. Ryuzaki nodded and turned to the kitchen, obviously forgetting about the chain because he drug Light behind him. This is going to be a long weekend. Light thought bitterly.

After helping Ryuzaki with the tea, things became a little less tense. The two of them started small talk about random current events and life after death over a game of chess and a cup a steaming tea. Light actually enjoyed Ryuzaki's company, he was extremely smart and held the position as one the few people Light could have an honestly intelligent conversation with. Light actually felt a connection between him and Ryuzaki; he felt more like himself than he had in ages.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where'd you learn to play like this?" Light asked, considering the stereotype of rebellious orphanage children.

"My guardian and I played a lot when I was a child, or when I was younger anyways," Ryuzaki began, taking a sip of tea from his mug. "It's actually one of my favorite pass times." Just then, Ryuzaki's phone began to ring and his face hardened, his eyes searching Lights' for a split second, then he answered the call, holding his phone between his thumb and his index finger. "Yes?" He called into the receiver, then paused, his eyes all the while on Light. "Yes, I understand... Oh, and please tend to Paws..." Ryuzaki replied, hung up the phone then stood abruptly, heading towards the bedroom, dragging Light along with strength Light couldn't see possible for someone of Ryuzaki's size.

"Ryuzaki, what's 's going on?" Light gasped, trying, yet failing, to stop the black haired man from going any further. Ryuzaki didn't answer, he simply opened the closet door and pulled out the only item it contained, a black suitcase. "Ryuzaki!" Light demanded. "What's going on?"

Ryuzaki turned to Light, once again search his eyes for something he couldn't seem to find. "May I ask you a serious question?"

"Ryuzaki, all I want to know is what's going on."

"Are you afraid of death, Light Yagami?" Ryuzaki continued, disregarding Light's demands. "Please answer honestly. This is important."

Light rolled his eyes, suspecting this was some stupid joke Ryuzaki was trying to pull, but then he thought about the question honestly, and compared his life to death. He didn't see much of a difference. All his life he felt dead inside, nothing ever challenged him, no one really interested him, with the exception of Ryuzaki. And to be honest, he really could care less if he did die there on the spot. "No, I guess I'm not."

A smile spread across Ryuzaki's face, the first smile Light had ever seen him create. His heart did a flip. No, I'm no gay. Light silently told himself, dismissing the thought from his mind. Light looked up from his daydream to see Ryuzaki typing in a variety of numbers on a hidden keyboard in the closet. A high-pitched mechanical squeal rung in Light's ears as the back walls of the closet opened, reveling another room. A room filled with a miscellaneous variety of deadly weapons.

**Gaaah, sorry this chapter was REEEALLY dry you guys, I promise the next one will be much better and filled with action and explanations. Well I hope you at least semi enjoyed it! ^^' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to the Readers: You lucky ducks! I'm actually WANTING to write on a week night! So you get a chapter early :3 (but don't think of this as a regular occurrence... ) So I honestly tried to pay attention in History today, and did for about 30 minutes, then absent-mindedly drew L over all the notes I took at the beginning for the last hour of class... So not only did I not listen the last hour, but I destroyed/perfected my notes from before, which ever way you look at it, my notes are no more... But I got a nice picture of L out of it, so win win, right? Yes? Ok, now on with the story. **

Light took a set back, only to be reminded of the chain. Ryuzaki looked back at him, giving off a partially satisfied sneer. The room was covered in not only deadly, but creative weapons. One area held a variety of blades, everything from ninja stars, to switch blades, to brightly polished butterfly knives, and another spot of the room was reserved for archery, complete with wooden bows, arrows and even crossbows. In the back of the room a small area was reserved for what looked like a mini gym, containing two or so machines with a variety of workout styles, a few training dummies and a punching bag, and Light raised an eyebrow when he saw a knotted rope hanging from the ceiling. His eyes followed up the length of the rope to see a tangled mess of random bars and poles above the two of them. Light couldn't say it didn't look like a habitats for monkeys he had seen at the zoo.

"Well, Yagami, due to future circumstances I must leave town immediately tomorrow morning, and due current circumstances, it looks like you will join me." Ryuzaki said casually entering his seemingly chamber of death.

"Joining you to do what exactly? Ryuzaki, do you understand you could be considered a terrorist with all this stuff?" Light questioned, gesturing to the room he was now being pulled into.

Ryuzaki paused for a moment, "Eh, I've been called worse." He said smoothly, and then continued into the room, effortlessly dragging the brunette boy behind him. Ryuzaki walked over to the blade side of the room and neared a four by five foot glass case filled with shiny, sharp, odd looking blades. He examined the case for a moments and brushed his thumb nail against his lower lip, then plucked a small knife with a purple and black hilt from the case and placed it into a leather pouch laying on the floor.

"Ryuzaki. Light said in semi-calm, even voice. "Please tell me what is going on." He partially demanded.

"You see, Light? Now all you had to do was ask nicely and I'll happily explain." Ryuzaki purred, sending an invisible shiver down Lights spine.

I'm not gay! Light thought to himself again. It's just drafty in here... Yeah that's all... Wait, why am I thinking this when there's a freaking lunatic with a weapon cave in his apartment?

Ryuzaki's continuation brought Light back to reality. "There's a bad man. A very bad man, and I need to take care of him. There's a lot of money at steak, and a lot of bad people are getting away... I'm an assassin. It's my job to take care of said situations." He spoke as if Light were a two year old, yet Light still didn't completely understand. "Light..." Ryuzaki cooed, his eyes softening. "Your an intelligent being. Think about it. Really think about it. If you could judge the worlds criminals, and put a stop to what they do, would you do it?"

To be honest, this wasn't the first time light thought of the idea at all, he thought of it quite frequently actually, as if, somehow, the thought was drawn to him. Without thinking about sounding too eager Light answered. "Well of course I would."

"I knew you'd be a good man for the job." Ryuzaki said, patting Light on the shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"W-What job?" Light stumbled as Ryuzaki began to fit various weapons in his leather pouch.

"My partner." Ryuzaki said, not missing a beat as he packed a dagger and a set of ninja stars.

"P-partner?" Light stuttered, trying to think what exactly he meant by that.

"Yeah. I've been a little... Sloppy lately, and this mission... well, it's rather difficult. I need someone to watch my back, just this go around." Light sighed, involuntarily feeling disappointed by the fact he meant he needed a sidekick. He shook away the feeling quickly, suddenly intrigued by the situation.

"So you need my help," Light began cautiously, "To be your back up? Why me?"

"Well, first off..." Ryuzaki's eyes trailed from his end of the chain to Light's and shook the rope like metal. "And second, I like you, Light." Light jumped at his words. "You defiantly seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders. I could even consider myself lucky to be chained to you, of all people... Your dad hooks up and designs home security systems, correct?"

"Yeah," Light replied, knowing where the conversation was going.

"You help him? At all?" Ryuzaki continued to question the brunette, hooking his pointer finger on his lower lip.

"Yes, quite a bit, actually."

"Well, there's another reason." The black haired boy replied coolly, removing his finger from his mouth as his thin lips turned up right into a smirk.

I'm not gay! Light told himself as his heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. Ryuzaki said something, but Light was to busy arguing with himself to comprehend.

"So?... Are you in?" Ryuzaki asked again.

"Huh? Oh! Uhmm... Well I guess I have no choice..." Light said, suddenly taking an interest in his sneakers, realizing at some point Ryuzaki had shed his shoes as well as his socks.

Ryuzaki smirked again. "Excellent. Don't bother unpacking your belongings, we would just be repacking them in the morning and I really see no point." Ryuzaki took a last look in his leather pouch and seemed to be satisfied as he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the weapons room, once again dragging Light behind him. Light yawned and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his watch. 11:30 p.m.

"You tired, Yagami?" Ryuzaki asked, an eyebrow raised as he bent down to pick up an obnoxiously loud purring Paws.

"Aren't you?" Light shot back, taking account of the other boy's darkened eyelids.

"I don't sleep much. But if you are tired, we can go to bed." Ryuzaki continued.

We? Light looked down remembering the chain. Oh... Right, I guess it would be we... I didn't really think that far along. "Whatever is more comfortable to you." Light said, still shocked, and slightly excited, that he gets to share a bed with an assassin.

"You're a guest in my house, Light Yagami, and I shall treat you like one. If it is sleep you need, then sleep you will receive." Ryuzaki watched Light yawn and took that for an answer. "Bed it is then." Un-hooking the chains, Ryuzaki closed the weaponry room, then the closet. "Go change." Light nodded, then rubbed his wrist as he walked over to his bag in the living room. He removed his shirt and school pants and replaced them with simple green pajama bottoms.

After returning his clothes to their respective spot in his suitcase he walked into the opened-door room, indicating Ryuzaki was done changing as well, to see the dark haired boy, also shirtless and wearing black sweat pants. I'm not gay! What first caught Light's eyes were the strange build of the other man's body. He obviously had muscles, but they weren't big and bulky resembling that of a body builder, but long, tight and lean, as if they were stretched out, emphasizing every inch of his body, even down to the light, yet defined 6 pack on his thin stomach. The second thing Light made note of were the freshly made scars that seemed to endlessly rake across Ryuzaki's shoulders, Light did nothing but stare. Ok, maybe a little...

"Uhmm... Yagami? I think we better put these back on before the alarm goes off..." Ryuzaki commented, beginning to feel slightly self-conscious.

"Oh! Right, sorry, I was just trying to remember if I brought enough pairs of clothes for the stay." Light said, trying to think up a lie quick.

Ryuzaki nodded, fixing the cuffs back onto their hands, than walked over to the bed. "Goodnight, Light Yagami."

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki." Light replied, knowing the other man wasn't really going to go to sleep.

Paws jumped up on the bed between them, purring as loud as ever, then curled up against Ryuzaki's stomach. Though feeling the other man's eyes boring into the back of Light's shoulder he managed to fall asleep.

Light woke up with a start and looked at his watch. 3:30 a.m. Alright! I can still sleep! Wait, where am I? Light had a mini spaz attack before realizing he was at Ryuzaki's. Oh, Right... I wonder... Light turned to face the other side of the bed to find a calmly sleeping black haired angel facing him; his lips parted slightly where the tip of his thumb was. Awww... I'm not... Ok this really isn't that convincing anymore... Light though bitterly, continuing to stare at the angelic like boy next to him. Eventually, Light's eyes gave out on him, and he was fast asleep again.

A bit rushed at the end, I admit, but over all I'm happy with this chapter. Well, thanks for reading! I'll post the next one soon! p.s I like reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I was just scanning through my last few chapters and realized that some of the bold, italicized and line breaks where not shown in the final published copy -_- I really apologize for that, I know it's probably somewhat difficult to distinguish between Light's thought pattern and what's actually going on... I'll try and fix that as soon as possible... So bear with me ^^' Oh, and I promise lots of awkwardness between Light and Ryuzaki :D Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter numbero cuatro!**

Rays of sunlight spilled across Light's face as his eyes slowly opened, greeting a new day. Sitting up, stretching and yawning, he felt a bit off... like something was missing... _The chain_! His eyes widened as he realized Ryuzaki was not next to him either. Grunting in irritation next to him, Paws sat up, glaring at him menacingly, jumped off the bed and padded over to the opened closet door. It was then when Light became aware of the faint creaking of metal in the other room.

Yawning once more, Light slowly got out of bed and walked over to the room, his ankle making a distinct popping noise that shattered the almost-silence. Nearing the door, Light was greeted with a most pleasant sight. There was Ryuzaki, still partially clothed in the attire he was in the night before, doing front flips, back flips, chin ups and several other creative moves Light couldn't even begin naming, all in the gymnasium in the air Light had discovered the previous day. The first step into the room must have startled Ryuzaki, for he stopped, almost about to launch himself from on bar to another, and turned to the door, his face and hair drenched in sweat.

"Oh, Light. Your up. Good morning." He said casually, holding onto a bar with a single hand, feet dangling not unlike a rag dolls'.

"Y-yeah. Uh, Your cat... He, uh, came in here and I thought maybe you wouldn't want him in here cause... You know, the weapons and stuff..." Light stuttered and stumbled over his words, trying to come up with a reason for him interrupting Ryuzaki's workout. Paws looked at Light, his tail twitching in irritation.

"That's quite alright, Light. No need to worry for him. He is a rather intelligent animal." Ryuzaki replied, hoisting himself up to a crouching position on the metal bar. He looked at his watch, then back to Light. "You hungry? I do believe there is food in the fridge... We have to leave in an hour to catch our flight."

"F-flight? As in on a plane?" Light asked, his attention finally off the bare chested man's body and caught on his face.

"Yes, Is there a problem, Light?" Ryuzaki asked, slowly descending from his jungle gym and sliding down the rope.

"Uhm... I didn't know we were taking a plane... I've never been on a plane, and quite frankly I have a fear of heights."

"Hmm... This is a problem..." Ryuzaki mumbled, not taking any real interest in Light's fears. "Oh well. You get over it." He finally shrugged, picking up a near by towel and draping it across one shoulder.

"What? Ryuzaki! That's-"

"Tell me, Light." Ryuzaki said, turning to look at Light with cold, bitter eyes. "How exactly do you plan to be an assassin's assistant when you're stopped by something as miniscule as a fear of heights?"

Light pondered the thought a moment and found it quite comical. Ryuzaki was right. Light felt so stupid, putting himself before the mission. What did he expect Ryuzaki to do? Completely re-route the whole mission? And that aside, he was going to have to face much more danger than heights. Reality hit Light like a ton of bricks. He may not come back from this. He may not come back with Ryuzaki. Hey may never see his family again. He was putting his life on the line; all for someone he just met. For someone he couldn't possible trust 100% considering they only met officially the previous day. But somehow, he did. He trusted Ryuzaki with his life. There was something in his eyes; something in the way he smirked that continuously reassured Light he was trusting the right person. Light straighten up, looking Ryuzaki in the eye, a new sense of determination over coming his being.

"Ok, Ryuzaki." He replied. "I understand."

Completely unaware of the internal conversation Light just had with himself, Ryuzaki shrugged and walked back into the bedroom, hand cuffing his hand to Light's once more, then removing it. "That resets the clock for another 30 minutes. I re-wired the cuffs last night to give us unlimited numbers of unlockings without sounding the alarm. I'm taking a shower." And with that, Ryuzaki disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

_It's a wonder this guy hasn't gone into some diabetic coma_. Light thought to himself, having stumbled upon Ryuzaki's seemingly endless stash of cakes, candies and various other desserts. Sighing in defeat, Light decided to go with a strawberry short cake for breakfast, unable to find anything else suitable for the morning time meal. Sitting down to eat his incredibly unhealthy breakfast, his eyes flickered to the bathroom door where the running water stopped abruptly. Attempting to avert his thoughts from behind the door, he shoveled a piece of cake onto his fork.

"Hey, Light!" Ryuzaki called from the bathroom. Light's face flushed slightly.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Do you mind feeding Paws while I get dressed?" Ryuzaki walked into the kitchen, nothing but a towel around his waist.

"S-sure," Light stuttered, trying to avert his eyes from Ryuzaki's almost naked body.

"Something the matter, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, curiosity laced in his voice as he drew nearer to Light.

"N-no! I'm just looking for the cat food..." Light said, saving himself from total embarrassment as he turned to look in the pantry for the bag.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ryuzaki! You said we needed to catch the flight 30 minutes ago! We'll never make it in time considering going through... Security..." Light slowed down as his thought process caught up with his words. "Say... Ryuzaki? How exactly are we going to get through security with all this?" Light asked, gesturing to the leather pouch containing knives and various other lethal weapons.

"Oh, I have my ways. And don't worry about security." Ryuzaki finally stepped out of the bathroom, clothed head to toe in what could only be described as a suit. The emo-kid, black haired boy who never slept and always resided at the back of the class room was wearing a suit, not only that, but his usually unruly messy hair was neatly gelled back, and a slight touch of what could only be cover up masked the dark shadows under his eyes which were hidden behind light blue contact lenses. Light busted out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said in-between desperate gasps for air.

"What?" Ryuzaki question, looking down at his attire. "I say it suits me rather well. And besides, we shall be attending a party." He continued, snapping the cuffs on his wrists, the nearing Light. "I must look my best." The click of the cuff around Light's hand seemed to echo through the hall.

**I apologize for this taking so long! I got super busy this weekend :/ and sorry there wasn't much action, next chapter will be better, promise! I already have it mapped out in my mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note to those who care: Yes! I am, in fact, alive! And very happy with the new Death Note/L watch I got from Hong Kong ^^It's so pretty! Anyways, sorry it's been awhile, I've hardly even been on the computer lately because of exams. I'm also (if you haven't heard) in the process writing another Death Note fan fic, but this one is a crossover. Yeah. That's right. It's also a comedy; more so the C.A has turned out to be because I've actually began laughing while typing the first chapter of the new fic... Anyways! Speaking of C.A! How 'bout I start writing it.**

Light looked at Ryuzaki, utterly confused. "Uh, Ryuzaki..." Light began, treating him as if he had completely lost his mind. "How exactly do you expect us to go into a party with this?" _You'd that would be one of the first things he'd think of!_ Light thought to himself bitterly.

Ryuzaki looked unfazed. "Well of course I've took them into consideration, Light. I just haven't come up with a solution just yet. If all else fails, just follow my lead; this party is very important to our mission."

"How is a party remotely close to the mission?" Light said, inwardly upset that he didn't have anything proper to wear like Ryuzaki, resulting in his snappy attitude.

Ryuzaki cocked his head, looking astounded; or at least as astounded as Ryuzaki could look. "You know, Light. I thought you would've figured that out by now... I must have over estimated you deductive abilities... Well, no matter. You're still of use. The party is at the criminals house; naturally he is hosting one as a house warming occasion, but inwardly, he is really bragging to himself of his most recent success." Ryuzaki walked towards the kitchen and shuffled around in the pantry to pull out a bow of 'Hello Panda' cookies and began to nibble on the ear of one as he spoke. "Taking into account that this is his new house, I-"

"You don't know all the holes in his security system." Light finished, trying to redeem himself from his earlier embarrassment.

"Precisely."

"Well... We better go. Were going to miss our flight."

* * *

The short wait at the airport was fairly uneventful, besides the fact Ryuzaki went bezurk and spent about $50 worth of yen on small cakes, candies and other sugary snacks, rewarded with several envious glares from any kid 13 years old and younger. The 2 hour flight itself was fairly uneventful as well, Ryuzaki requested the seat by the window and looked out the small window down to the land below, alternating between munching on snacks and resting his thumb on his lip, obviously deep in thought. _ He's so peaceful... I wonder what he's thinking..._

As if to answer his question, Ryuzaki began to speak. "Light?" He asked, his voice filled with innocence.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Have you ever pondered what would happen if you were to die? Just, suddenly? Out of no where?"

Light looked at him confused and Ryuzaki continued his blank stare out the window. "Well, I mean I suppose I would either go to heaven or hell, but-"

"No. I mean, what would people think? Of course you are gone, but your possessions, the memories of you still linger on. People say you are completely gone after death, but why is it you seem more alive to the people left behind? Why is it they only start thinking about you, start crying for you, after you're supposedly gone? And, again, how can they say your gone, if you still linger?" Ryuzaki finally silenced himself after rambling.

"Well, I guess people think of you more because all the things left unsaid, memories that could have been, but are now impossible. Any time one you know passes on, it leaves a hole. If everyone you know passes on, then that's hardly a person, and more like a shell..." Light said, speaking his opinion. "But Ryuzaki, what makes you think this? And why say it aloud? Not that I don't want to hear it, but you must admit, it is a bit depressing."

"Yes, I guess it is depressing." Ryuzaki sighed, "But you know everyone thinks about it. I always ponder the possibilities and effects of me not returning after a particularly hard mission. I, of course, also have my own opinions on the matter, I was just wanting to hear the opinions from someone else."

It was quiet between the two, a weight hung in Light's chest from some unspoken reason; perhaps something that might be left unsaid... "Ryuzaki? Out of curiosity, what are your opinions?"

"Well Light, I can't say they are unlike your own." Ryuzaki replied, then opened a new box of cookies, making it obvious that he was done talking.

* * *

Upon entering the hotel, they were greeted with a lady whose face screamed 'I hate my job' behind her fake smile. "Reservations for Lawliet, please." Ryuzaki said, tugging Light along to the front desk.

"Lawliet... Ah yes! Here you are." She said, then looked at the man being drug behind Ryuzaki and giggled, "Have a great stay you two." She said with a wink. Light smiled and nodded back, assuming she was hitting on him until he reached their room and he was hit with sudden realization. Ryuzaki had requested a room with a single king sized bed. The woman had only giggled once she had seen the room size and the chain between the two. She thought they were gay. _I'm not gay! _Light pleaded to himself as he set the bag down in his room.

"Ok, Ryuzaki, what am I going to wear?" Wow, that was a very convincing 'I'm not gay' statement.

"No worries. You look fine." Ryuzaki said with a dismissing wave to Light. Light looked down at his attire. A plain white button up shirt, a red skinny tie and khaki pants. He looked exactly like what he was, a schoolboy.

"But Ryuzaki-"

"All a part of the plan, Light." Ryuzaki turned and gave a sinister half smirk that made Light want to faint. "All a part of the plan."

* * *

"Lawliet! Ah, what a nice surprise!" Bellowed a man carrying a glass of red wine in one hand. "Oh, and whose this?" The man smirked as his saw the chain between the two. " Wooo, Lawliet, you kinky bastard! You don't tell me you... Uh... played for the other team as well!" That's when it all clicked in Light's head. The chain, the sinister smile, the schoolboy outfit.

"Yes, yes... It's quite embarrassing really..." Ryuzaki looked around then leaned forward to the man. "We sort of lost the key, if you know what I mean..." Ryuzaki straighten up as the man gave him a look of empathy. "Well, let me introduce you two! Mr. Shiro, this is my lover, Ratio. Ratio, Mr. Shiro." And this is where the 'follow my lead' came into play.

**I hope that bit at the end satisfies you people and redeems me from my neglect of writing! Again I apologize! Please Review ^^ I love reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Note to whoever cares at this point: As I start off just about all of my chapters, I shall apologize for lack of updates, but hey! Last week of school. No more excuses for me! Anyways, not much to say, so here's the chapter.

_Lover? _Light thought to himself, all self-awareness gone as he pondered that simple word. _No, it can't be. This is just the improvisation Ryuzaki was talking about. _Light thought, hopes that he thought to be nonexistent being demolished on the spot.

"Ratio, eh? Ah, what a named!" Mr. Shiro winked at him, then shook Light's hand, though he looked a little skeptical of the young couple. "So, Lawliet. I'm still... Shocked, I mean didn't just last month you have some nice lady-"

"Oh... That was just a cover up. You see, some family members weren't aware of my... situation." Ryuzaki threw his arm around Light, causing their chains to rattle a bit. Light stiffened slightly, but tried to keep his cool. "So I brought an old childhood friend of mine. No love interest of any sort." The young couple attracted a bit of attention from passers as they made small talk around the room, but Light attempted not to notice. He hadn't made top marks in his acting/drama class in high school for nothing, after all. "Amazing house, by the way!" Ryuzaki said, changing the subject. "And the party! You've really out done yourself!" Down to talk about the house, Light listened closely for any hints dropped about the security. "The place is huge!" Ryuzaki looked around, ensuring their conversation was solely between the three. "How do you keep from unwanted company?"

Shiro gave a laugh from his belly, "Oh, trust me, Lawliet. It was not an easy task." He looked around as well, then turned to his old 'friend'."The trick is, Yamudaki." He straightened up, looking proud of himself as he peered at Ryuzaki through bragging eyes. Light's eyes widened as he heard the company name of the most expensive, top of the line security management money could buy.

"Really? Wow, Shiro. I'm impressed." Ryuzaki said, nodding his head. "Well, It's been nice. But I think I'll let you go on and enjoy the rest of your company."

"Ah, yes yes. Nice to catch up, Lawliet." Shiro nodded, then eyed the brunette boy chained to his friend. "And you two behave yourselves, eh?" He chuckled.

In a swift movement, Ryuzaki and Light were forehead-to-forehead and nose-to-nose. "Oh, alright, Shiro. If we must..." Ryuzaki replied, pecking Light gently on the lips.

That's when things became real. As far as light was concerned, the only two people attending the event were he and the raven-haired boy. _No way someone would go that far just to convince a side story..._ Light thought to himself. _He's trying to tell me something! He feels the same! He just doesn't want to show it..._ Light gave Ryuzaki a sheepish grin.

"Wow, Light, you're good." Ryuzaki muttered in a volume only Light could possibly hear.

"Your not so bad yourself." Light smirked as he slowly backed of from Ryuzaki, beaming at the fact he didn't have to hid his feelings anymore.

* * *

The rest of the party was fairly uneventful. Of course, the food and, the only thing Ryuzaki was concerned over, the desserts were extremely extravagant. As the night itself progressed, Ryuzaki was getting more and more irritable then usual.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Light questioned after pulling him away from almost yelling at the man who took the last piece of chocolate cake. Ryuzaki turned on him.

"He took. My cake." Ryuzaki seethed. Light put a comforting arm around Ryuzaki, causing him to jump a little, but Light wasn't afraid to share affection with the man any longer.

"Oh come on, your not this mad over a little piece of cake are you?" Light questioned, sitting on a bench big enough for the two men to sit down and still be close.

"mbmbmb able to think mmbmbm..." Ryuzaki mumbled, not looking at Light.

"What's that?"

"I'm not able to think properly..." He almost growled.

"What are you talking about, R-Lawliet?" Light asked, careful to use Ryuzaki's alias.

"I can't sit how I want, I can't bite my nail, and HELL I can't even have my cake!" He hissed, quickly glaring at the fat man munching away on the last piece of cake.

"Ooook..." Light said, unsure what to do. "Let's go home."

* * *

Ryuzaki insisted that they go into the nearest convenient store to buy sweets, causing the trip home to be a lot longer than expected, but Light wasn't complaining. Everything seemed to be going his way. The guy he found he had a crush on has mutual feelings and they were on their way, handcuffed together, back to their single bedded hotel room, not that Light had any wet thoughts, but he was just thrilled to spend time with the man.

Upon arriving, the two showered, Ryuzaki regaining his messy hairstyle verses the gelled back look, reconnected their cuffs and went to bed_. Life is perfect... _Light sighed to himself, scooting over closer to Ryuzaki.

"Uhmm... Light? You can cut the act." Ryuzaki said, inching away from Light.

"Act? What act?" Light chuckled, blissfully unaware.

"You know, the whole gay deal." Ryuzaki replied, his voice unchanged.

Lights eyes shot open as his world began to fall apart.

**Oooooh... That Sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note to you people-who-now-hate-me-due-to-lack-of-updates: So… sorry for the lack of new chapters, I've been uber busy with college and such… Hope this makes it up to you. So I've been reading over my chapter 6 and realized I completely ruined it by doing that so soon. So. I'm going to work with what I've got in this chapter and attempt at slowing things down a bit. This will be short, just so you know, because I really want to get one point across with something short and confusing, because that how I roll :)**

Light's P.O.V

I fell. More like crashed and passed out, the last thing I remembered were Ryuzaki's emotionless eyes revealing confusion. It felt as if he had wrapped the chain of our handcuffs around my neck, determined that I wouldn't taste another breath of air. Maybe he had. I wouldn't know.

Everything was dark. Pitch black… No… darker. I didn't really dream, I just argued with myself, literally. An internalwar of my common sense and heart fought viciously inside my sub-conscious.

"You're an idiot."

"I love him."

"Well you shouldn't. He's killed people. Do you not understand this? Use your brain! Use me and listen! What is keeping him from slitting your throat while your unconscious? Now answer that for me. You just basically insulted an assassin. Not to mention probably piss him off. He'll _kill _you, and not even think twice! What will you do then?"

"He wouldn't."

"Bull! He would. He _has." _

"Not to me."

"Yet."

"Why so negative?"

"Your in denial. Everything about this guy should tell you to run."

"But I can't."

"And _why _the hell not? Besides the fact that we're unconscious?"

"I'm stuck."

"What?"

"He has me."

"Shit… Are you serious?"

"Yes. He has me, and he won't let go. I won't let go. _We _won't let go."

"Then that means…"

"We're stuck."

"Yep."

"Why did you let him?"

"I didn't. Not alone at least. You did."

"Bull shit."

"No, it's true."

"YOUR LYING!"

"I'm not."

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm not capable."

"WAKE UP!"

"I can't. Not alone."

"C'mon, man. Wake up."

* * *

Ryuzaki sighed. He was beginning to give up on him after demanding that he wake. '_He's weak. He'll only slow you down.' _Something, probably his reasoning, whispered in the back of his head. Against better judgment from his trained-at-birth mind, Ryuzaki unfastened the handcuffs, and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth and placed it on Light's forehead. Ryuzaki sat there on the bed beside him, motionless, staring at the teen. Forgetting his business and assassin life for the first time in a long time, he took a step out of his life to view the situation and actually began to feel something. Maybe along the lines of sympathy, maybe not. He, Ryuzaki, had led this kid on. He didn't mean to, but he had.

Confusion fell over Ryuzaki. '_Do I feel the same?' _He had never really question his sexuality. He never had time to. He never felt any emotions along the lines of love or attraction towards _anyone _before. So why should he now? Why should this change anything? It wasn't as if he had any interest to… Or did he?

Ryuzaki ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, pulling at the newly made spikes. Mixed thoughts ran through his head_. 'Give him a chance.' 'Kill him.' 'Act like nothing happened.' 'Threaten him.' 'Beat him.' 'Love him.'_

"Wake up!" Ryuzaki yelled on the verge of tears, his eyes shut tight, fingers knotting his hair.

"WAKE. UP!" He yelled again, this time of pure rage.

"C'mon man…" He finally sighed, face planting a pillow. "Wake up." Ryuzaki layed there, face down, spread eagle, and an arm over Light's throat on the bed, when the brunette began to stir.


	8. Chapter 8

Light's eyes opened, his vision blurry at first, then he was finally able to focus vaguely on the plain-looking ceiling. The first thing he noticed; something was on his throat. Something heavy. His first instinct was to play dead, which was quickly over-ruled as he turned his head slightly to see Ryuzaki, face down, and arm stretched out towards Light.

Light's breath caught in his throat as slowly tried to inch away from the black-haired man. _Was this an attempt to suffocate him? Maybe. Was Ryuzaki upset_ _that I went unconscious? Probably not. Damn it! His cologne didn't completely wash off in the shower… _Light pushed away the uncensored thoughts that began to fill his mind as he continued to slip out of the man's reach.

Suddenly Ryuzaki un-rooted his face from the pillow to look at Light; both sets of eyes unreadable to the other. They remained in this position for quite some time until Ryuzaki lunged and Light dodged, but just barely.

Unable to match Ryuzaki's trained body, he was quickly pinned to the hotel floor, the length of the handcuff's chain strategically binding his hands, and Ryuzaki on his stomach. They continued to stare at each other, wordlessly. "You understood it was an act. Correct?" Ryuzaki said, almost in a growl.

Light looked up, completely defenseless, but tried not to show that he was absolutely terrified. "I was unsure of how for this act would go." His voice faltered slightly, but Ryuzaki took no notice. "B-but in all honesty, I-I do care for y-"

Ryuzaki's eyes turned to daggers. "You've lied to me."

That was when Light lost his mask, completely revealing emotions of hurt, fear and utter confusion. "I've _what?" _

* * *

_Ten Years Earlier Ryuzaki, age 8_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ryuzaki squealed, rolling up his long-sleeved white shirt. "Mali! _I'm coming to get you!" _Ryuzaki rounded several trees in search of Mali, his one, truest friend, the only person he could rely on, the only person he would go to if he had turned his back on the world, but of course, an average 8-year old wouldn't really think of it in that much detail.

"In coming!" A fair-skinned girl with eyes as blue as the ocean and jet-black hair in a long braid down her back leaped on him from the very tree he had counted at. "You suck at this game, Ryu." She giggled, pinning Ryuzaki to the grass by his shoulders.

"Do not!" He protested. "You cheated, Mali!" She rolled her eyes and let him up, then went over to a nearby creek.

"There's more than yesterday!" She smiled, delighted in the number of tadpoles in the creek.

"Why are you so happy about stupid frogs?" Ryuzaki rolled his eyes.

"Are not, Ryu! They're just babies!"

"They're stupid." Ryuzaki, still upset from his loss, marched in the creek, scattering the tiny frogs."

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" She yelled, horrified by his actions. She had never seen him this angry; he usually controlled his emotions. She grabbed his soaked white shirt in attempt to stop his tantrum, but he simply flung his arm away, sending Mali crashing into a pile of sharp stones. Mali's eyes began to water as she put bloodied hands over her scrapped knees. Seeing the damage he had done, Ryuzaki stopped instantly and rushed to her aid.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ryuzaki threw his arms around her, the only thing he knew to do to make someone feel better.

"I-It's ok, Ryu…" She sobbed, "I know you didn't mean to…"

"Ryuzaki!" A deep voice yelled from across the field.

Mai looked at him, alarm mixed with fear clear on her face. "Go! Go now!" she whispered, but it was too late.

A tall, muscular looking man came over to the two and snatched Ryuzaki by the collar of his shirt, pushing Mali out of the way. He looked over at Mali, "I'll deal with _you_ later." He growled through clenched teeth.

Taking him back to a house that looked more like a prison, he through Ryuzaki on a concrete bench and began pacing back and forth. "What do you think you were doing?"

Ryuzaki looked down, "Well, we had some off time… A-and Mali is my friend and-"

"You're a failure." The man hissed, now nose to nose with the frightened 8-year-old, "I had seen potential in you… I don't plan on wasting such talent."

"F-Failure? W-What did I do wrong?"

"Love is a weakness, Ryuzaki. That girl doesn't really like you. It was a test. Just remember, anyone who _tries_ or _claims _they love you, is an enemy."

"She does to like me!" Ryuzaki spat back but instantly recoiled. As if on cue, Mali walked in, followed by another tall man with hair as dark as space itself. "Right Mali!?" Ryuzaki said, his voice almost a squeak at this point.

Mali didn't meet his eyes, but continued to walk, her knees and hands now welling blood, along with a few new bruises already forming on her face. Ryuzaki looked back to his mentor, "She hates you." He continued. "No one loves you, and if someone claims to, they are your enemy. Kill them, before they kill you."

Ryuzaki, tears welling up in his eyes, coiled up in a ball and flinched as the man slapped him across the face. "Stop insulting me! Stop CRYING!" The man yelled, continuing to strike the black-haired child. The pain in his heart over through the pain in the strikes completely, but he never admitted it.

The next morning, Ryuzaki was informed that Mali was moved to another facility, and never to returned.

**This one was a bit tough to write, not because of the abuse, but because there WAS a certain point I wanted to get across. I'm not entirely confident in my writing enough to ensure myself that I got this point across, so I feel compelled to tell it to you now. **

**In the instance that you see Ryuzaki Stomping in the pond, it shows he is incapable of projecting his emotions properly. (Which is why his mentor later says he saw potential, the potential that he could cram all him emotions together and project them as anger.) Ryuzaki didn't stomp on the frogs because he didn't like them, he was just jealous that Mali had just spoke negatively about him, yet praises frogs. In his rage of self-pity, his anciently flings Mali out of the way. **

**Oh, and I hope you caught the reason of why present day Ryuzaki said Light is lying, I do believe I made that pretty clear...**

**Now lets all have a moment of silence for childhood abused Ryuzaki :( **


	9. Chapter 9

"I really don't appreciate those who have lied to me, Light Yagami." Ryzaki said, his tone hard and cold. "You must know what m kind does to those who lie…" He trailed. Light gulped. He had a high suspicion that the threat just dished out was empty, but nonetheless Ryuzaki was more than capable of getting the job done thoroughly. "So what exactly _IS _your motivation, Light?" He continued, half questioning, half pondering. He rose off of Light, but he still held the brunette boy down with a single bar foot on his chest, though no pressure was applied, yet. "Seeing your total shock, with what seems to be a hint of confusion, I can only deduce a few possibilities… Of course there always stands the possibility of you being from another Clan… That being the case, it seems that they let any John Doe in now days, your poorly trained, weak though you do have an astounding mind, which doesn't completely render this theory redundant, however unlikely… 20%… Maybe 25%… If this is, in fact the case, I feel quite insulted, I could have killed you, easily, a number of times, including now. As I have stated before, you a very inexperience…

This brings me to my next hypothesis. Your lack of upper body strength and inferior combat techniques could also guide to the possibility of you working for the police. Snooping around, following careless trails of other that coincidently lead you to myself. You decide to tag along on an undercover mission, claiming it is all for your grade. This is unlikely as well. I find my skills of detecting a cop quite keen, and extremely difficult to fool, even for this short amount of time. Improbable… again, another 25… No, I mustn't be so narcissistic… 27%" He paused for a breath to look down at the now sweating boy under his foot.

His bangs, now a darker shade of brown, were plastered to his forehead as he looked up at the assassin with apprehensive, unsettled eyes. Ryuzaki grinded his teeth. _This is all an act. This person… This filth is trying to play me for a fool! _Ryuzaki bore his heel deeper into Light's chest earning a squeal, but no attempt to get up. No attempt to grab his foot and remove it. He just sat there, like a helpless child, ultimately letting Ryuzaki decide his fate. This unsettled the black haired boy. Why would an enemy, once found out, continue to play innocent, much less not even fight back? Inevitably, if he, himself were in this very situation, that would be the most foolish thing to do. Helplessness usually had its pull of irritation in assassins, including Ryuzaki, but for some reason Ryuzaki just felt like a playground bully. Something about the way this boy simply looked up at him with eyes that were so frightful, they almost contained a look of admiration.

Ryuzaki's lip curled, "then there is also the possibility… Your telling the truth. That you were simply following through with a school assignment. That you do, in fact, have some sort of sexual related attraction towards me, and that you simply misunderstood my previous actions."

Light continued to stare at Ryuzaki, expression un-phased. "So which is it? Not that your answer I assume to be the truth." He waited, but no reply. "What is it?" Ryuzaki ground his teeth. He felt pressure building up in his whole being as he flexed his fingered at his sides. He felt like he might explode, this was something he hadn't felt before, or atleast not in a long time. "Answer me!" He yelled. Light just looked up at him, mouth slightly opened, eyes wide. Ryuzaki felt himself shake and his face began to overheat. Unable to hold himself back he stooped down to Light's level, grabbed a handful of sweaty brown hair with one hand, and drew the other balled tightly in a fist, across Light's reddened face.

Light's eyes almost immediately lolled to the back off his head quickly followed by his eyelids fastening themselves. Ryuzaki continued to look at Light, his face was now beginning to swell as blood trickled in a constantly flowing red stream.

* * *

Light's eyes fluttered open and he became immediately aware that the left side of his face felt like it had been struck by a two-ton diesel. Recalling the previous events, he considered himself lucky to even be alive. His left eye wouldn't open properly, his nose felt as if it was an inch to far right and he could distinctly detect the metallic and salty taste of blood mixed with his spit, but at least he was alive.

"I don't like you." Said an unmistakable voice from across the room. Light turned towards it, despite the instant pain cause by it. Ryuzaki sat- more like perched- on a recliner, as far away as their chain would allow them to be, his eyes looking darker and more tired than ever. "Simple deductive reasoning skills tell me that your bad for me. I haven't lost control like that since I was a young child." He paused, his eyes looking deadly, but somehow Light new it wasn't aimed at him. "Assassins can't afford to loose control. Not for a second." Lulled in Light's ears. He knew he was in no real danger. Ryuzaki wouldn't kill him. He couldn't. Ryuzaki continued to stare at Light, seemingly unblinking and silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Alright, so I'm sure you have all noticed my HUGE lack in updating, this is due partially to the fact that I'm am consumed in other work (Not, just fics, but school and house hold situations as well… And Pewdiepie videos….) So this being said, I am HUGELY considering writing the rest of Chained Assassin with a co-writer. That's right, one of you guys. Now if you are interested, PLEASE comment saying so. I will PM you and tell you all the terms, which basically is stating "I have the right to disown you if you don't respond without valid explanation for 3 months" and the like. I will also probably give you a topic to write a small exert on to see if I like your writing style, nothing big and elaborate needed, it's just to make sure I know your writing style and vocabulary will mesh with mine. I may choose one person, I may choose more. If you are not picked, PLEASE don't take that as you're a bad writer, it just means we have different styles or whatever. ANYWAYS! I'll give you more details if you're interested! **

**(This was written before the message above) Sorry guys, I'm getting a bit consumed with the MattxMello deal here, which is my reasoning for not updating Chained Assassin. That and I've been lazy. Very lazy. I've had absolutely no drive to write this and quite frankly forgot were I was going with this. I guess that's what happens when you refuse to right down plots. *sigh* I'll try and remember it. Whatever. I refuse to stop writing this altogether, but I will say updates will be far and few in between. On a higher note, I have received a decent laptop, meaning I will have the opportunity to write A LOT more. Will I take this opportunity? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out. So far I have, lets hope it lasts. **

**SO sorry for the long intro announcements… **

. "You know… Ryuzaki?" Light pondered, rubbing his wrist where the metal cuff had previously resided. "Maybe we should get things straight?" Ryuzaki had decided to take their 30 minute break after their small episode. He was now in his usual perched sitting position, eyes staring at the screen of his laptop, but his mind far elsewhere; every once in awhile, his hands would linger to one of the sweets scattered in a semi-circle on the table.

"There's nothing we need to 'get straight', and you are the last person that should be talking about 'getting straight' anyways." His voice was cold, yet still remote, hardly revealing a thing. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me return to my work, Yagami."

Light leaned back against the headboard of the bed with a huff, his face collecting a red tint. He looked at the time; it had been well over 20 minutes. Light bit his lower lip contemplating if he should say anything. If he said something, there _was _a good chance Ryuzaki would simply nod and replace the cuffs, but there was just as good a chance he would go on another tirade of Light being a possible undercover agent, or something of the sort. If Light didn't speak up now, his whole cover of him keeping the cuffs on just because he wanted a good grade on his assignment would be down the tubes. Not to mention-

_Chink. _

Light jumped at the sudden interruption in the silence as he looked over to see Ryuzaki looking down his nose at him, hand stretched out presenting the other cuff. He took it gingerly, sneaking glances at Ryuzaki as he fastened the metal only to receive awkward and uncomfortable glares in return. "Go to sleep, Yagami." Light sighed, irritated by the authority in the raven haired boy's voice. Who was he to tell me to tell him to bed? His mother? "Ryuzaki, you're being childish!" Light hissed, but in return Ryuzaki moved back to the table, pulling it close enough so the chain wouldn't become taunt and uncomfortable. "Listen to me, god damnit!" Ryuzaki's head snapped up, his poisonous gaze meeting Light's. Before he could apologize for his outburst, Ryuzaki took the chain available to him and jerked it upwards, causing the latter end to clout the brunette boy in the face resulting in his already injured face to throb furiously_. Oh right_. Light thought_. He can do whatever the hell he wants. He's an assassin._

* * *

The next day came and went fairly quickly. The two hardly talked, their longest conversation so far lasting only about two minutes; it wouldn't have even been that long if Ryuzaki hadn't shot down Light's American food lunch idea. Their entire day wasn't much more than the teens simply sitting in the small apartment, Ryuzaki staring at the computer screen and Light flipping through pointless television programs.

"Buy now! Only $14.99-"

"We're going to flip THIS house to-"

"But mommy, why can't-"

"Save money on your car insurance by swi-"

"Need cash? In debt-"

"In other news, two children were found dead-"

"Mayhem, like me-"

Light sighed, finally turning off the television after three hours of channel surfing. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"What?" Ryuzaki mumbled, eyes fixed on the same screen they had been analyzing for the past several hours.

"How corrupt the world is now. Everyone is broke. People kill for no reason. I don't things have always been like this, why are they now?" Light pondered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Who's to say things were different in different times?" Ryuzaki said, his interest possibly piqued slightly, though Light couldn't tell for certain. Sometimes Ryuzaki's auto-pilot was just as coherent as talking to someone of average intelligence.

"Well, you can read about it. People talk about how things used to be safer, less criminals."

"According to them."

Light cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean what I said. According to _others_ it was safe. Their definition of safe could be very different from that of mine. For example, a drug addict may say the drug marijuana is safe, but for a police officer, it is quite the opposite."

"But those are two extremes. The general population as a whole has a pretty good definition of what is right and what is wrong."

"Well, there are always those grey areas, unfortunately. There could have been dinosaurs still roaming the earth two years before I was born, but the entire world decided to stop talking about them or even refuse to acknowledge that they were around; though it is VERY unlikely, less than .1%, it is still possible. And I do believe you contradicted yourself. You say the world is corrupt, yet the general population has a good judgment of right and wrong? Now that just doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't, does it?" Light sighed.

"Information you have not received first hand shouldn't be considered 'reliable'. Anything can be faked. Anyone can lie."

"You have a point…" Light trailed off. "What if… What if we just got rid of all the criminals? One by one? I'm sure it would help. Just off them, and build a new, non-corrupt world from there."

Ryuzaki paused, as if to ponder that notion, then finally spoke. "Again. Your corrupt may be different from mine." He replied darkly. "I've been an assassin for many years, Light, and though I refuse to quit what I do, I don't think it accomplishes a damn thing. I assume you are familiar with the basics of human psychology? Everyone, well, most people, believe they are exempt from every rule; invincible, if you will. They believe the 'bad stuff' only happens to others, and will never happen to them. Even after I assassinate, I am met with someone who believes just that, that _they _are different, that _they _can out smart, or fight, me; when in reality, they have simply fallen victim to the redundant and very common cycle of misguidance. I do not believe 'offing' criminals and the like would do much good. Besides, who are we to play 'god'."

"I suppose your right, Ryuzaki." Light said, still a bit skeptical

**BLAH-HAH! Funny how stuff you wrote in the past can relate to you now. I just had someone I completely trusted and care for, for two years, completely cut me down over a 3 minute phone call. I got to vent in this chapter and feel how L feels. **** I feel like I owe you guys this chapter… Enjoy! **


End file.
